Hard of Hearts, When Calls the Heart, Season 5 Ep 2
by Genevieve Giuffre' Mayor
Summary: Earlier this year before Season 5 premiered in February, my good friend, Lori Hughes, and I wrote a fun couple of episodes to tide us over while we waited for the new season. We figured it was time for another damsel in distress episode who needed her brave Mountie to rescue her. It's just for fun and we do not own any character or story line associated with WCTH. Hope you enjoy!


Before Season 5 of WCTH premiered earlier this year, my friend, Lori Hughes and I wrote two episodes to follow the Christmas special to tide us over until the regular season began. This is my first time to share on this forum, hope you enjoy it :)

 **"** **Hard of Hearts, Part 1"**  
Season 5, Episode 2

Script by: Genevieve Mayor and Lori Hughes 

**Setting** : Following his leave from the war in the Northwest Territories, and Jack and Elizabeth had spent some much-needed time together planning their wedding during the Christmas season, Hope Valley is feeling hopeful about the upcoming year. Although Jack has returned to the war, their goodbye was far less painful this time because both he and Elizabeth are feeling hopeful about their soon-to-be wedding. While Elizabeth is busying herself with wedding details, Jack has rejoined his regiment, and feels more encouraged that he will soon be with his bride-to-be. He cannot help but tell his fellow Mounties how happy he is that he and Elizabeth will soon be married.

Despite this merriment, Jack is unaware that all his glorious plans are overheard by Claude Rankin, one of the leading rogue members of the gang that Jack and his men have been fighting so earnestly. Rankin devises a plan to get even with the heroic Mountie and sets off towards Hope Valley to enact his vengeance.

Back in Hope Valley, Elizabeth is in the schoolhouse one night, working on lessons, and dreaming about her wedding that soon will happen there inside the church and school. Little does she know that here is a dark figure peering in at her through the window, smiling to himself as he is about to pounce on his unknowing victim. While jotting down her lessons, she glances up and her gaze falls on the cowbell her dear Jack gave to her. Smiling at this sweet token, she fails to notice the creepy shadow enter from the back door behind her. The next thing she knows a sack goes over head, a hand covers her mouth, and a sinister voice says into her ear….

"Don't make a peep, Teacher, if you care about you Mountie Jack. Pardon me while I borrow paper and pen"….

In the morning, things are bustling at Abigail's Café. Everyone is invigorated after having seen Jack and Elizabeth together again and looking forward to the upcoming wedding, especially Abigail. She enters the kitchen, but doesn't see Elizabeth waiting for her there for their morning cup of tea together. Figuring Elizabeth must be busying herself for her full day of teaching, she goes about her morning as usual. However, Cody is about to head off to school. His mom hands him his lunch and an extra scone for Elizabeth, telling him to remind Miss Thatcher not to work too hard. Thrilled to carry out his task, he runs all the way to the schoolhouse, and sees all his classmates waiting outside the door. Everyone is surprised to see the schoolroom is closed.

Pastor Frank is walking by following his morning meditation and spies the concerned school kids. He calls out to Cody:

"Cody! Why are you and all the children out here in the cold? Why aren't you headed inside? I imagine Miss Thatcher is ready to begin the day."

With a worried look on his face, Cody tells him that Teacher isn't there. So Pastor Frank goes to the door and unlocks it since he has a key too. Quickly he and the kids enter but find nothing amiss, nothing out of order. Cody's pup, Dasher, who has been at his side this whole time barks when he sniffs a note on Elizabeth's desk. Frank picks up the note and immediately a very concerned expression covers his face. He tells Cody, "You and your classmates stay here and pray for Miss Thatcher. I'm going to get Ms. Abigail and some of the others. It's going to be okay" He places a warm hand on Cody's worried shoulders.

At the Café, Rosemary and Lee are enjoying breakfast there with Molly and Florence. Jesse has come in to see Clara, and Bill is looking on at the happy business he shares with Abigail. Just then Frank bursts through the doors calling for Abigail. Everyone turns and looks at him because they've never heard him sound so worried. Abigail rushes towards him, and Frank hands her the note found on Elizabeth's desk. Abigail quickly reads, tears fill her eyes, and she looks around at everyone waiting to hear her speak…."I need to send a wire to Jack immediately!"

With that, Abigail darts from the café to Yost's Mercantile to send the telegram, praying all the way that Elizabeth is alright and that Jack can get back to Hope Valley soon.

It's still early morning light, and Elizabeth is beginning to open her eyes. She looks around and starts to wonder how she got to Jack's property. But she is quickly reminded when she sees her captor off to the side smiling at her with a sinister smirk. She tries to speak but the chill in the air and fear have given her a scratchy lump in her throat. She wasn't sure what words would come at that point anyhow. Rankin, who can see she has obvious questions, smiles at her and looks around at the scenery around them. "This is a nice piece of land your Mountie has here, Teacher…"

Elizabeth grows increasingly worried about the fact that this cruel stranger knows so much about her and Jack. She can barely speak, but mutters to him, "Who are you, why are we here?" Rankin smiles and tells her how her Mountie Jack has been leading many brave expeditions against him and his men, adding to his by saying Jack seems unstoppable, and that's not okay with him. And since he spied on Jack one night at his camp and heard all about his lovely Elizabeth, he decided to take matters into his own hands and draw the brave Mountie back to Hope Valley by capturing his beloved. He would leave a ransom note for anyone to see, and that the town could easily summon Jack back home to save her….all the while concocting his plot of revenge.

Elizabeth can't believe what she was hearing, how was it possible that life had just gotten so much better to be so scary. Her brave Jack would undoubtedly race to save her, but would he be ok? She rested her head on the tree trunk next to her, closed her eyes and said a little prayer to herself. Rankin could see she was unwell, but happily pointed out to her that he didn't plan to keep her comfortable there while he waited on Jack.

Meanwhile back at the NW territories, Jack had just returned from a scouting mission and was dismounting his horse when his commander came to him with an urgent telegram in his hand. He handed it to Jack, with a regretful look on his face. Jack read the telegram and instantly rushed to his horse, mounted and said, "Excuse me sir, Rankin has my Elizabeth, and is potentially harming all of Hope Valley…." With a nod of permission, Jack nodded back to his commander and galloped away as fast as he could go. His heart was racing as he thought about what was happening to Elizabeth. Angry, but with an urgent sense of purpose, he pushed onward.

In Hope Valley, the townsfolk had assembled to figure out how they could help Jack save Elizabeth. No one knew where Rankin had taken Elizabeth. Bill, Frank and Lee led the men to the lumber yard to figure out how they could help Jack. Abigail asked the women to follow her to the church to pray for Elizabeth's safety, and Jack's quick return and that he would be safe too. Cody felt bad being a little kid and not knowing how he could help. Gowen observed the young man and told him he's sure someone who survived his illness like he did was a tremendous fighter and would find a way to help. Encouraged by this unlikely comment from Gowen, Cody went to find the men at the lumber yard to see how he could help, with Dasher by his side. Just as Cody saw Lee, Frank and the others, Bill had an idea. He would gather his Mountie uniform, his extra and Jack's….and have Lee, Frank and Jesse put them on. Jack would need all the help he could get.

Jack rode and rode and rode. Didn't stop, didn't delay for anything or anyone. All he could think about was getting back to Hope Valley as quick as he could to save his dear Elizabeth.

Night was falling by now, and Elizabeth was sore and tired from being bound up all day. She could feel the beginning stages of fever and cold coming over her. But she was determined to be a strong Thatcher and hope for the best. Rankin had a fire going but kept it small as he didn't want to be detected just yet. The cold in the night air made Elizabeth weak and sluggish, the food Rankin warmed by the fire and gave to her, unsettled her stomach. She leaned against that lovely tree where Jack had carved their names, and where their future house would stand. She tried to take encouragement from that happy thought.

Some of the women who prayed with Abigail had left the church by now to see to their families. Abigail, Rosemary, Faith, and Molly stayed behind to set up a food station and clinic at the schoolhouse for Jack and the men. Clara was back and forth between the café and school bringing supplies when she saw in the corner of her eye, a bunch of red coming towards her. Bill, Frank, Lee, and Jesse had put on the Mountie uniforms, and headed to the church to tell their plan to the women. Timothy's dad, with the help of Mr. Graves, Adam Miller and Gowen went about town finding other men who could help out in case Hope Valley needed them too.

Jack had ridden all night, he didn't even notice if he was tired or not, all that mattered was that he find where Rankin hid his bride-to-be. Morning light was twinkling, and he could see Hope Valley on the horizon.

...To Be Continued...


End file.
